fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Rodzina doprowadzi cię kiedyś do grobu, lub na spotkania AA
"Rodzina doprowadzi cię kiedyś do grobu, lub na spotkania AA" ~ krótkie opowiadanie powiązane z serią "Niebieskowłosa tajemnia". Bohaterowie *Scott Milton *Tatiana Milton *Ivan *Dimitri *Olena *Wujek Kazimir i ciocia Jana (tylko wspomniani) Opis Rodzina nie zawsze jest wzorem do naśladowania. Szczególnie lepiej trzymać dzieci z daleka od kuzyna, który dostał przepustkę z więzienia i częstuje innych wódką. Scott i Dimitri przekonali się o tym na własnej skórze, chociaz niczego nie żałują. Fabuła Czy pamiętasz swój pierwszy raz? Gdy ręce trochę ci się trzęsły, jednak mimo wszystko, nie wypuszczałeś tego z ust? Piekący uścisk z gardle i to pytanie;"połknąć, czy jednak wypluć?". Tak, mowa tu o pierwszej wódce. A o czym by niby innym? Wszystkie ciotki zgodnie twierdziły, że Scott i Tatiana to najbardziej urocze bliźniaki, jakie widział ten świat. A przynajmniej kiedy mieli 10 lat. Wtedy jeszcze w miarę poukładane w głowach. Były imieniny cioci Jany. Jak co roku, cała rodzica przyjeżdżała z wszelkich zakątków świata (nawet wujek Kazimir, którego los wygnał aż do Bangladeszu) do niewielkiej rosyjskiej wsi, której nawet mieszkańcy zapomnieli nazwy. Charakteryzowała się tym, że miała cztery domy na krzyż, a największym miejscem handlu był sklepik, do którego normalni ludzie i tak bali się wejść ze względu na stan trzeźwości jego klientów. Scott miał 10 lat. Jak już było wspomniane, ciotki uważały go za ósmy cud świata, Tatianę za dziewiąty, a ich kuzyna Dimitriego za dziesiąty. Numerki były przypadkowe, gdyż cała trójka dziesięciolatków była równie rozkoszna. Jednak każdy na swój własny sposób. Tatiana uwielbiała się wymądrzać. Podczas gdy większość dostawała przez to białej gorączki, tak ciotki uwielbiały słuchać jej wywodów i ciągłych poprawek w wymowie. Ponad to, jako iż żyła w USA, znała angielski, podczas gdy większa część rodziny używała rosyjskiej gwary. Dziewczynka miała o sobie bardzo wysokie mniemanie. W końcu jako jedyna nigdy nie żyła we wsi (Natasza dowiadując się o ciąży, praktycznie z miejsca wyprowadziła się do Moskwy, a po trzech latach, do Danville), a pracą fizyczną po prostu się brzydziła. Nikt jej do niej i tak nie zmuszał. W końcu była taka urocza, a szkoda takich ładnych rączek na przerzucanie obornika. Dimitriego natomiast uwielbiano za jego zaradność. Chłopiec całe życie spędził na rosyjskiej wsi, a wzór czerpał od reszty rodziny. Dlatego właśnie ciotki nie mogły powstrzymać okrzyku uwielbienia, gdy chłopiec opowiedział im o tym, jak to pomagał ojcu robić szynkę oraz pracował przy wyrobie tabaki. Ponad to, miał swoje ambicje. Chciał przejąć gospodarstwo po ojcu, a rodzinną wieś ustanowić na stolicę świata. Jak można nie kochać takiego uroczego, pracowitego imperialisty? A Scott był głupiutki i ciekawy świata, co dawało ciekawe wyniki. Oczywiście matka starała się trzymać go z daleka od tych uroczych świnek, które na pewno by mu rąk nie odgryzły, jednak ciotki często pozwalały mu na zbyt wiele. Dlatego właśnie chłopiec jako jeden z nielicznych wśród grupy rówieśników, mógł pochwalić się takimi przeżyciami jak prowadzenie ciągnika, czy dosiadanie krowy, którą nazwał Elwis. Tak czy inaczej, impreza trwała w najlepsze. Wszyscy goście jakoś gnieździli się w tym małym pokoiku, w którym powoli brakowało powietrza, jednak nikt nie narzekał. A przynajmniej na głos, bo obrazić ciocię Janę, to tak jakby zabić szczeniaczka, albo wznowić ZSRR (do czego, swoją drogą, często nawoływał wujek Kazimir). Może to właśnie ciasnota, albo irytacja faktem, iż wujek Kazimir upił się w pierwszej godzinie imienin sprawił, że urocze, dziesięcioletnie trio postanowiło wyjść na dwór. Z daleka nie byli do siebie podobni. No, jakby nie patrzeć, Scott i Tatiana to bliźniaki, więc coś ich z wyglądu łączyło. Blond włosy, jasna cera, zielone oczy i średni wzrost. Dimitri natomiast o wiele bardziej się wyróżniał. Był albinosem. Skórę miał więc o wiele bardziej białą, a jego włosy były, jak się pewnie domyślacie, białe. Podobnie z resztą jak rzęsy. Jego oczy natomiast były zielone, z tą różnicą, że jedno było ciemniejsze od drugiego. Nie przeszkadzało mu to szczególnie, wprost przeciwnie. Nawet lubił swoją odmienność, choć szlag go trafiał, gdy jedna z ciotek nazywała go pieszczotliwie "bałwankiem". - Scott, zostaw! - krzyknęła zdenerwowana Tatiana, gdy braciszek chciał pogłaskać koguta. - Bo znowu cię podziobie! - A może nie podziobie? Skąd wiesz, siedzisz w jego głowie? Tatiana wiele się zmieniła przez te wszystkie lata. Jako dziesięciolatka miała długie włosy, które zaplątywała w dwa warkoczyki. Ubierała się najczęściej w sukienki, a jako iż było lato, wybierała te na ramiączka. Scott natomiast jedyne co w sobie zmienił przez lata, to urósł. Jako dziesięciolatek wciąż chodził z potarganymi włosami i w koszuli w kratę (ale niebieską, więc to jakaś różnica). - A opowiedzieć wam, jak pomagałem tacie sprzątać gnój? - zapytał po raz kolejny Dimitri. - Już to mówiłeś! - odparła poirytowana Tatiana. - Nawet jeżeli to powtórzysz, to nie sprawi, że ta historia będzie mniej obrzydliwa. Poza tym, mówi się "obornik". - Hej, a jak pachnie ten gnój? - zapytał podekscytowany Scott, na moment odskakując od koguta. - Ciężko stwierdzić. - odpowiedział Dimitri. - Hej, może idź do niego wskoczyć i wtedy się przekonamy?! - zaproponował z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach, na prawdę wierząc w swój pomysł. - Dobra! - odparł blondyn, z nie mniejszym podekscytowaniem. Po chwili, obaj zgodnie ruszyli w stronę obornika. Tatiana oczywiście od razu ruszyła za nimi, by w porę wybić bratu z głowy taki sposób poznawania świata. Oczywiście, nic to nie dało. - Powiem mamie! - krzyknęła, gdy byli już na miejscu. - I co jej powiesz? - zapytał z kpiną Scott. - Że pływam w gnoju? - Mówi się "obornik"! Naucz się mówić jak człowiek, a nie jak neandertalczyk! Chłopcy popatrzyli po sobie, niezbyt rozumiejąc sens jej słów. Nie przejmowali się tym zbytnio, w końcu mieli przed sobą przygodę życia. Zanim jednak Milton zdążył wykonać wiekopomny Scott, doszedł ich odgłos samochodu. Jak się okazało, nie pomylili się. Już po chwili na podwórko wjechał niewielki samochód. - Ivan! - zawołał uradowany Dimitri, podbiegając w stronę drzwi od strony kierowcy. Z samochodu wysiadł wysoki, dobrze zbudowany i wytatuowany mężczyzna (szczególną uwagę skupiało godło Rosji wytatuowane na ramieniu) o ciemnych blond włosach i niebieskich oczach. Twarz miał lekko zarośniętą, jednak, porównując go do tego, jakim go ostatni raz widzieli, to nie wyglądał źle. Ciocia Jana, która nawiasem mówiąc była jego matką, na pewno się ucieszy, gdy się dowie, że jej synek zdobył przepustkę z więzienia akurat na jej imieniny. Za co siedział? Nikt tego do końca nie wie. Nawet sam Ivan. Dimitri, jak tylko go zobaczył, od razu go przytulił. Nie widział go aż dwa lata, brakowało mu go trochę. - No hejka młody. - powiedział mężczyzna, uśmiechając się do młodszego brata. - Tęskniłeś za mną? - Jak było w więzieniu? - zapytała wyraźnie niezadowolona Tatiana. - Wypuścili cię za dobre sprawowanie? Dziewczynka jako jedyna nie przepadała za starszym kuzynem. Tym bardziej nie rozumiała dlaczego Dimitri i Scott tak się nim zachwycają. Co może być super w wytatuowanym kryminaliście? - Nie, no coś ty. - roześmiał się Ivan. - Pewnie będę musiał odsiedzieć cały rok, ale nie narzekam. Dobrze karmią. - Masz zarąbisty tatuaż! - zauważył z zachwytem Scott, na co Tatiana tylko wywróciła oczami. - Zrobiłeś sobie w kiciu? - Mówi się "w więzieniu"! - wtrąciła dobitnie Miltonówna. - Podoba ci się? - zapytał wyraźnie zadowolony Ivan, będąc jeszcze bardziej dumnym z wytatuowanego godła swojego kraju. - Wiesz, siedzę w celi z jednym Ukraińcem, więc wolę mu przypominać kto tu jest panem i władcą. Chłopcy popatrzyli na niego z zachwytem, wyobrażając sobie, że kiedyś może będą siedzieć z nim w jednej celi i też wytatuują sobie godło matuszki Rasiji. Kto wie, może i nawet dożywocie razem dostaną? - Hej, a właściwie, to co tak stoicie przy tym gnoju? - zapytał lekko zdziwiony Ivan. - "Obornik"! - krzyknęła Tatiana, jednak ponownie została zignorowana. - Scott miał tam skoczyć, żeby przekonać się jak pachnie. - wyjaśnił Dimitri. Ivan roześmiał się pod nosem, patrząc na Scott'a z politowaniem. Ten nawet nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy, więc wciąż uśmiechał się pogodnie. - Nie polecam młody. - stwierdził mężczyzna. - Wpadłem tam jak uciekałem przed policją. Nic przyjemnego, a i przez to mnie złapali. - po tych słowach zapadła chwila ciszy, którą chłopcy poświęcili na wychwalanie w myślach swojego idola. - No nic, ja idę się przywitać. Trzymajcie się. Po tych słowach ruszył w stronę domu, przez co Dimitri musiał w końcu odkleić się od ukochanego braciszka. Cała trójka odprowadziła go wzrokiem. Mniej, lub bardziej przyjaznym. - Nie rozumiem co wy w nim widzicie. - powiedziała Tatiana, splątując ręce na piersi. - To zwykły kryminalista, który ma już z góry skreślone cywilizowane życie. - No właśnie! - odpowiedzieli chórem. - Kto by nie chciał być taki jak on? - zapytał ze zdziwieniem Scott. - Ja. - odparła krótko blondynka. - Bo ty jesteś dziewczyną. - zauważył Dimitri. - A dziewczyny nie mają gustu. Czas mijał. Młodzież zebrana na wątpliwej jakości imprezie zaczęła się powoli nudzić, dlatego, jak zawsze, wyszli do stodoły, gdzie nikt nie mógł by ich nakryć na piciu "tych napoi, których pić nie powinni". A fakt, że mieli przy sobie Ivana sprawiał, że nabrali na nie jeszcze większej ochoty. - Chodźmy tam do nich! - Nie! Scott od dłuższego czasu starał się przekonać Tatianę, by poszli razem do starszych kuzynów. Dimitriemu również się ten pomysł podobał, jednak podobnie jak Scott, nie chciał iść tam bez Tatiany. Z nieznanych ich powodów, jej obecność dawała im jako takie poczucie bezpieczeństwa. - To zły pomysł. Wiecie jakie obrzydliwe sceny mogą tam się dziać? - Dziewczynka nie dawała za wygraną. - Mogą mieć one niesamowicie szkodliwy wpływ na naszą kształtującą się psychikę. Jeżeli tam wejdziemy, możemy liczyć się z trwającymi latami terapiami oraz wypaczonym spojrzeniem na świat. Chłopcy zamrugali kilka razy, a gdy ona zdała sobie sprawę, że nic nie zrozumieli, powiedziała: - Będziecie mieć coś nie tak z głową. - wytłumaczyła, kręcąc przy tym palcem przy głowie. - Aaaa, to spoko. I tak już jesteśmy wystarczająco dziwni. - stwierdził lekceważąco Dimitri. - A wujek Kazimir mówi, że im jest się dziwniejszym, tym jest się prawdziwszym Rosjaninem. - Akurat wujek Kazimir nie jest idealnym autorytetem. - On nie, ale Ivan tak. No chodź z nami! - Chyba, że się boisz. - zauważył Scott z złośliwym uśmieszkiem. Na te słowa, dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi. Co to, to nie. Nie podejdzie jej w taki sposób. Nikomu nie musi udowadniać swojej odwagi, a skandujący chłopcy obok na pewno jej nie przekonają... - Dobra, ale zamknijcie się! Każdy ma w sumie jakieś granice. Szybko jednak tego pożałowała. W środku było głośno, chociaż muzyka puszczona z telefonu nie była aż tak donośna. Skutecznie zagłuszała ją młodzież. Każde z nich trzymało bowiem jedną butelkę wódki, oczywiście dawno już otwartej. Taki dostatek zapewnił im kochany Ivan, który zadbał o to, by jego powrót nie był nudny. - O, hejka wam! - powiedział z szerokim uśmiechem Ivan, zauważając dziesięciolatków. - Co tu robicie? - Co pijesz? - zapytał Dimitri, podchodząc bliżej. Jedna z kuzynek zareagowała śmiechem, jednak została zignorowana przez resztę. Nikt nigdy nie zwracał szczególnej uwagi na Olenę z tej "mungolskiej" części Rosji. - A chcecie spróbować? - zapytał Ivan. Oczy chłopców momentalnie zaświeciły się z podekscytowania. Tatiana była jednak o wiele bardziej uprzedzona, a to towarzystwo coraz bardziej jej się nie podobało. Rudowłosy okularnik siedzący obok Ivana zaśmiał się pod nosem. Reszta kuzynów również wydawała się być zadowolona, co tym bardziej wzmożyło podejrzliwość Tatiany. - Jasne! - odpowiedzieli chórem chłopcy, podbiegając bliżej Ivana. - To nie jest dobry pomysł. - oznajmiła niepewnie dziewczynka. - Tatiana, stój na czatach. - powiedziała wyraźnie podekscytowana Olena. - A jak ktoś będzie szedł, to krzycz. Chyba, że to wujek Kazimir, to możesz go zaprosić. Dziewczynka westchnęła ciężko, jednak było już za późno. Scott i Dimitri siedzieli już obok Ivana, który podał im butelkę. Ulżyło jej nieco, gdy zauważyła, iż jest ona tylko pół pełna. Pierwszy wziął ją w ręce Scott. Blondyn nawet nie myślał, od razu wypił jeden łyk za jednym razem, czego szybko pożałował. Odkaszlnął porządnie, uderzając się w klatkę piersiową. Jego kaszel został z resztą i tak stłumiony głośnymi oklaskami reszty rodziny. Tatiana natomiast zakryła usta ręką, poważnie się o niego martwiąc. Drugi był Dimitri. Był jednak nieco ostrożniejszy od swojego poprzednika. Pił krótkimi, przerywanymi łykami, po czym syknął głośno. Również i dla niego rozbrzmiały oklaski. Chociaż oczy obu chłopców zaszły łzami, czuli się wspaniale. Byli tacy jak ich idol, jedno z ich największych marzeń właśnie się spełniło. - Ej, daj jeszcze. - powiedział Scott, gdy Ivan zabrał butelkę. - Nie ma mowy. Jeszcze się upijecie i dopiero będę miał przekichane. O, jakby pytali, to nie ja wam dałem wódkę, tylko wujek Kazimir. Uwierzą. - Super, chodźcie. - powiedziała wyraźnie zniecierpliwiona Tatiana. - Bo chyba ktoś idzie. Chłopcy momentalnie zeszli z ławeczki, jednak nogi odmówiły im posłuszeństwa. Trzęsły się okrutnie, przez co nie mogli normalnie ustać. Również obraz pozostawiał wiele do życzenia. Był strasznie rozmazany i niewyraźny. - Upiliście się jednym łykiem? - Ivan nie mógł uwierzyć w to co widzi. - O kurde... Dobra, na mnie już czas, bo przepustka mi się kończy. Trzymaj się bacie! - Narazie. - odparł słabo Dimitri, siadając na podłodze. - Scott, ty też zaraz zwymio... Scott? - rozejrzał się po oborze, jednak po jego kuzynie nie było ani śladu. - Hej, gdzie go wcięło? - zapytał, patrząc na Tatianę. - Wyczołgał się na zewnątrz i wymiotuje. - wyjaśniła, patrząc na kuzyna z dezaprobatą. - Obawiam się, że to nie będzie ostatni raz, gdy jesteście pijani. - I dobrze myślisz. - odparł z niewyraźnym uśmiechem, w tle śmiechów starszych. - Poczekaj aż będziemy starsi. Wtedy dopiero będzie się działo. - To serio jest szczyt twoich marzeń? - Nie. Szczytem moich marzeń jest wypicie razem z tobą. Ile lat mam jeszcze czekać, kuzynko moja najukochańsza? Na te słowa, dziewczynka wywróciła oczami, opierając się o ścianę. - Wpadnij do Stanów, jak będę mieć piętnaste urodziny. Wtedy pomyślę. Swoją drogą, wyglądasz okropnie. - Ojtam. Wiesz jak to mówi wujek Kazimir. Do alkoholu trzeba się przyzwyczaić. Po drugiej skrzynce już nie czujesz różnicy. Kategoria:Oryginalne opowiadania Kategoria:Historie